1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hydrostatic setting apparatus, particularly for setting a device under load.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydrostatic setting apparatuses for the support of a hydrostatic bearing point for rotating, particularly heavy machine parts, are known. In such devices, the bearing thrust may be adjusted in the load direction through a hydraulically activatable supporting diaphragm as shown in German Laid Open Specification No. 26 04 889.
This apparatus is limited in its applicability because of the equalization of the bearing air which causes it to have a very short setting path. Further disadvantages are that the prior art devices do not have indicating apparatus for the setting path, and the diaphragm is subject to disturbance and there is an insufficient damping characteristic of the apparatus, particularly with impact load.